


Sport to zdrowie

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 4 miesiączek, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Q - Freeform, Yoga dla ciężarnych, poranne sexy, zazdrosny Bond
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q w czwartym miesiącu bardzo się nudzi i roznosi go energia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sport to zdrowie

Q niecierpliwie spoglądał na zegarek. Dochodziła 5 rano a on nie spał od dobrych 40 minut. Raz po raz spoglądał na Bonda, których smacznie pochrapywał obok. Q usiadł i założył ręce na piersi. Wybitnie mu się nudziło. Od kiedy tylko zaczął się drugi trymestr dosłownie roznosiła go energia. Ciągle czuł się pobudzony i musiał coś robić. Bezczynność go irytowała, szczególnie, że James kategorycznie zabronił mu chodzić do pracy.

Początkowo, całymi dniami kwatermistrz snuł się po mieszkaniu przestawiając szpargały z jednego miejsca na drugie, czytając i od czasu do czasu podglądając co dzieje się w kwaterze. _\- James –_ syknął lekko szturchając agenta w bok. - _James, śpisz? James..._  -Zaspany agent popatrzył spod przymrużonych, zaspanych oczu na męża.

\- _Cco się stało?_

\- _Nudzi mi się_ – kwatermistrz zrobił żałosną minę.

- _I dlatego mnie budzisz? Wystraszyłem się, że coś się stało_ – Bond przetarł oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. _\- Na litość boską jest 5 rano!_ \- Agent usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kwatermistrz przytulił się do jego ramienia.

- _Przepraszam_ – szepnął i pocałował rozgrzaną skórę agenta. - _Skoro nie śpimy... to może..._ \- kwatermistrz delikatnie wsunął dłoń w bokserki agenta, zagryzając figlarnie wargę.

\- _Jesteś nie możliwy, oszaleję przez ciebie..._ \- mruknął 007 całując Q i delikatnie przewracając go na poduszkę.

 

Tego dnia Bond nie miał za wiele do roboty w kwaterze. Od kiedy podzielili się radosną nowiną o małym Bondzie, M oszczędzał nie tylko Q ale i Bonda sadzając go za biurkiem. Nie było to rozwiązanie, z którego cieszył się agent, ale z drugiej strony był spokojniejszy o kwatermistrza mając go na oku. Wrócił więc do mieszkania, zahaczając po drodze o sklep by uzupełnić zapas karmelowych lodów, które Q pochłaniał w hektolitrach. A mimo to, że obżerał się bez opamiętania waga stała w miejscu a ciążowy brzuszek miał ledwie zarysowany.

\- _Kotku... już jestem_ – Bond wszedł do mieszkania i odłożył zakupy na stół.

- _Nie ściągaj kurtki bo wychodzimy_ – odpowiedział Q, wchodząc do kuchni. Na ramieniu taszczył sportową torbę, którą następnie rzucił pod nogi agenta.

\- _Wychodzimy gdzie?_

\- _Zapisałem nas na zajęcia z jogi. Są prowadzone w szkole rodzenia._

- _O nie! Nie ma mowy, nie będę tam chodził_.-Q zmrużył oczy i zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę.

\- _Doprawdy?_ \- syknął. - _Ok. Proszę bardzo. Pójdę tam sam. Nie ma sprawy. Pomijam fakt, że leje jak z cebra, a ta torba jest ciężka jak cholera. Ale nie przejmuj się dam sobie radę. Dojadę tam autobusem a potem metrem. O tej porze dnia jest taki wspaniały tłok. Dam sobie radę, przecież jestem TYLKO W CIĄŻY! Serio, James nie przejmuj się mną. Nic mi nie będzie._

\- _Dawaj tę torbę!_ \- mruknął Bond i wyszedł z mieszkania. Kwatermistrz uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

 

Przez całą drogę do centrum sportowego, Bond nie odezwał się do Q ani słowem. Był zły i ostatnie na co miał ochotę to wypinać tyłek na macie. Zdecydowanie wolałby poleżeć sobie na kanapie z gazetą. Akurat tego dnia chciał robić nic. Jednak jak zwykle Q miał inne plany.

Oprócz nich na zajęcia czekało jeszcze pięć par, w tym dwie jednopłciowe, co bardzo uspokoiło i Q i Bonda. Jednak mimo to wszyscy patrzyli na nich. Nie często zdarzał się, tak umięśniony i wysportowany uczestnik zajęć jak Bond. Muskulatura, wypracowana przez lata w wojsku a potem w służbach specjalnych, bezczelnie rysowała się pod obcisłą koszulką.

\- _Mniejszej koszulki już nie mogłeś mi spakować?_ \- syknął do ucha Q, który skwitował to tylko uśmiechem. Lubił patrzeć na zazdrość w oczach innych kobiet i mężczyzn. Świadomość, że ta blond kupa mięśni, nazywana Bondem, należy tylko do niego, niesamowicie dowartościowywało go. Zajęcia prowadziła młoda hinduska, tak drobna, że Bond miał wrażenie, że mógłby ją objąć jedną dłonią.

\- Witam serdecznie. Mam na imię Asmita i jestem instruktorką jogi. Bardzo proszę zając miejsca na matach. Dzisiaj poćwiczymy oddechy ale najpierw prosiłabym abyście wypisali państwo swoje imiona na tych karteczkach i przypięli je do koszulek. Bond i Q zajęli swoje miejsce między parą lesbijek a drugą parą gejów, którzy cały czas pożądliwie spoglądali na Q, doprowadzając tym Bonda do szału.

Szczególnie miał ochotę zapoznać swoją pięść z twarzą, tego który wyglądał jak Wentworth Miller, bo ten śmiał zagadać do nich.

\- _Cześć, jestem Ian, a to mój mąż Jacob_ – powiedział klon Millera wyciągając w stronę Bonda rękę.

\- _James_ – powiedział chłodno Bond.

- _Tim_ – odpowiedział wesoło Q.

\- _Który tydzień?_ \- zapytał Jacob

\- _Czternasty_ – odpowiedział z dumą Q

\- _U nas dopiero dziewiąty._

Dalsze rozmowy przerwał głos instruktorki, która rozpoczęła zajęcia. Półtorej godziny później Bond i Q siedzieli już w Astonie Bonda i jechali do domu. Cała niechęć do tych zajęć całkowicie opuściła agenta. Bliskość i skupienie strasznie mu się podobało. A poza tym, Q najseksowniej wyglądał w rozciągniętym podkoszulku i dresie. I nawet nowy znajomy nie zawracał mu głowy. W przerwie Bond swoimi sposobami przelustrował dokładnie obu panów i stwierdził, że agent ubezpieczeniowy i kucharz za nic w świecie mu nie zagrażają. Problemem były jednak te wszystkie matki, które rozbierały go wzrokiem. Jednak Bond powtarzał sobie, że to tylko pięć miesięcy i wytrzyma. Dla Q i dla Fasolka. Przecież to tylko kobiety z rozchwianą gospodarką hormonalną.


End file.
